Moderate modifications for a face image are often needed to make the face image have a specific feature or to remove a specific feature from the face image, that is, to manipulate a face feature. For example, glasses are removed from a wearing-glasses face image of a captured person or glasses are added to a captured person in a face image. The modifications made for the face image shall avoid as far as possible from producing influences upon other areas of the face image which do not relate to the specific feature, so as to maintain visual fidelity of the face image.